Heart's Medicine: Season One/Plastics
This is the 4th episode of Heart's Medicine: Season One. After Libby's parents are apologized, Allison heads out of Pediatrics, and into the lobby. Cutscene *Allison enters the lobby, and sits down on the bench. *Connor goes to the lobby, following after Allison. *Connor: Allison... Are you alright? *Allison cries. *Connor: I used to care about my patients just as much, but you can't... *Allison and Connor gave them a kiss. *Daniel and John saw Allison and Connor are kissing each other. *Allison: I... I have to... *Allison rushed into somewhere. *John: The reason that I called you all in here... *John: ...is because I am happy to announce, that Daniel has FINALLY decided to work alongside me here at the hospital. *John: I will be training him as my replacement for when I eventually retire. *John: Thank you! That'll be all!. *Connor leaves the lobby. *And eveyone except Robin, Allison, John, and Daniel, leave the lobby. *Allison: Hi, John. It's good to see you. *John: Allison, this is Daniel. My son. *Daniel: Yes, dad. We've met. Come on, let's head to your office. *John and Daniel head to the office. *Allison follows Robin into the Plastic Surgery. Shift 1 *Allison: Good morning Dr. Fisher. *Robin: Welcome to the plastic surgery and cosmetics ward, Allison. *Robin: And please, just call me Robin. *Allison go. Before the event *Connor enters the Plastic Surgery. *Connor: Hey, how are you holding up? You wanna come over tonight? ...I can't really cook, but... *Allison: I'm sorry, Connor, but yesterday... was a mistake. *Connor: Personal or professional? *Allison: That's not what I mean! Can we talk about this later? *Connor: Uh-oh. No, we're going to talk about this now... *Allison: I'm sorry I can't. It's my first shift here at plastics and on top of that I just need to reareange my thoughts... *Connor: No need!!! I hope you and wonderbot have a nice life together... *Connor leaves the room. *Allison: I'm sorry you had to hear that... *Robin: Don't worry about it, John and I have fights in the hospital all the time and we're not even in a relationship anymore. *Allison: I don't know how it all got so complicated... *Robin: I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person for relationship advice. Believe me, you're better off reading one of those trashy magazines than asking me. During the shift *Allison has 4 questions in the magazine to answer. Question 1 You overslept and have only a few minutes before your date arrives, you... *...look in the mirror and adjust your hair and make-up. (Correct) *...call to say you're running late. *...research how you can get to the date's location. (2nd) *...Cancel because this is way to stressful. Question 2 On a saturday night, when you're in a relationship, you like to... *...hang on the couch together and watch a movie. *...go out with friends together. *...go out with your friends without your partner. *...go to a fancy restaurant together. (Correct, 2nd) Question 3 If you could be anything in the world, you would be... *...a millionaire! *...working with animals. *...famous for something you've created. *...exactly who you are right now. (Correct, 2nd) Question 4 If a cute guy walks up to you in a bar, you... *...tell him you're not interested. (2nd) *...engage him in conversation. (Correct) *...are too embarrased to speak. *...I don't go to bars. Result(s) *1st: Your ideal boyfriend is Good-Looking and takes you out every now and then.. He has a steady job and you will meet him very soon. *2nd: Your ideal boyfriend is Smart and takes you out every now and then.. He has a steady job and you will meet him if you open yourself up for the possibility. After *Allison: Hmmm, I don't think that helped at all... Shift 2 *Brie and her mother are in the plastics. *Denise: Dr. Risher! I am sooo excited to get started! Where do you want us? *Robin: Hello, Denise. Well, for starters I'm going to have Dr. Heart here handle the pre-op work for the rhinoplasty. *Allison: Certainly. What kind of nasal dysfunction are you experiencing? *Denise: My dysfunction. My daughter is having a few... imperfections removed. *Allison: But... but she's beautiful. Why would you let her get a nose job? *Robin: Ahem. Dr. Heart, would you like to help young Brie here with her pre-op work or shall I? During the shift *Allison is choosing a nose for Brie. After *Denise: Ooh! What do you think of that one, dear? Dot has a nose like that and she's won four pageants this year. *Brie: Sounds like a winner. *Denise: Excellent! Then we'll see you tomorrow! *Denise and Brie leave the Plastic Surgery. Afterward *Allison goes to the make-up table. *Robin: If there's something on your mind, I'd be happy to listen. *Allison: Rhinoplasty is a complicated surgery. Why undergo one for cosmetic reasons? *Robin: I understand. However, it is not our place to judge. *Allison: Don't you think that woman is sending entirely the wrong message to her daughter? *Robin: Perhaps, but as doctors we are accountable only for our own ethics, our own behavior. Understand? *Allison and Robin leave the surgery. Shift 3 *Denise and Brie enter the Plastics. *Denise: Helloooooo! Guess who again? *Robin: Hello, there. How is our patient today? *Denise: She is just SO excited! Aren't you, dear? *Denise: So um... who will be performing the surgery? *Robin: Allison will be performing the rhinoplasty under my supervision. During the shift *Allison does 14 gestures to Brie, for surgery. *Robin: Check out the data on this vitamin read-out. *Robin: Find which color has the highest peak. *Robin: Click the vitamin bottle that matches the color of the highest peak on the read-out. *Allison finds the highest peak. *Robin: Nice work. At higher levels you will be required to do the same for each color on the read-out, from highest to lowest peak. After *Robin: The surgery was successful. Your daughter needs to rest for a while however before she can go home. *Denise makes a call. *Denise: Hello? ...Yes! Hand on just a minute, Betty. *Denise: It's the pageant doctor. I'm on the steering committee. I'll just be in the lobby. *Denise runs to the hallway, to the lobby. Afterward *Allison: How are you feeling? Well enough to go home? *Brie: Where's my mom? *Allison: She's raking a phone call in the lobby... Brie, can I ask you something? *Brie: As long as it's not 'smelling your perfume', go ahead. *Allison: What's the deal with your mom and these pageants? *Brie: You didn't know? My mom is a former Miss Billxi, Mississippi. Ask her, she'll tell you all about it. *Denise runs into the Plastic Surgery room. *Denise: My poop\r baby! Let's get you home right now! *Denise puts Brie back into hone. Shift 4 *Daniel is in the Plastic Surgery, while Allison and Robin enter the room. *Daniel: Hey, Allison! Um... have you seen Stan? *Allison: The janitor? No, why? *Daniel: Well... because I noticed a bunch of rose petals scattered about the room... *Daniel: 'Someone' really ought to clean them up. See you late.r *Daniel leaves the Plastics. *Robin: I believe this is yours? During the shift *Robin finds a petal for Allison. Allison needs 9 more rose petals to find. *The other day I got the "Filler Up" achievement is that "Fill up every station in a room". After *Daniel: I see you found all the rose petals! Did you discover my hidden message yet? *Daniel: Each petal has a letter on it. Here, let me show you. *Allison: 'start over?' *Daniel: What do you say? *Allison: I suppose... *Daniel: Great! I'll talk to you later then. *Daniel leaves the Plastics, letting Allison go. Shift 5 *Denise and Brie are back in the hospital, back in the Plastics. *denise: Yoo hoooo! Guess who's here for their follow up? *Denise: I have a call to make, girls. Be back in a jiff! *Denise leaves in the other way. *Allison takes off Brie's mask. *Robin: Hmm... we've got some heavier than normal bleeding here. *Robin: Brie, are you taking any medicarions besides the antibiotics I prescribed? *Brie: Er... just some diet pills. *Robin: The pills are acting as an anticoagulant. *Robin: Allison, I can stop the bleeding, but it's essential she stay hydrated until the pills are out of her system. *Allison goes, trying to get Brie to keep hydrated. During the shift *Allison tries to keep Brie hydrated. *Suddenly, during my day, Brie was dehydrated. Afterward